


The Heart Forgets Not

by ElderberryWine



Series: Grey Hills and Green [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Part of the Green Hills and Grey series.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderberryWine/pseuds/ElderberryWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drool (double dribble) written for the <i>Hobbitsmut</i> "Short, Wet and Hot" challenge.  I don't do the very short fics much, so this was quite a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Forgets Not

Candlelight glowing on bath water, in a warm earth-scented room.  
Sam hears Frodo's voice directly behind his ear, laughing.  
"No, love, my turn," and the whisper deepens.  
A wet hand snakes across his hip.  
He arches up into that touch.  
Beloved hand: strong, skilled, caressing.  
Sam cries out, inflamed.  
Never wanted more.  
And awakens.  
Alone.  
Abandoned.  
Despairing heart.  
The repeating dream.  
Body aching with desire.  
His face, wet with tears.  
Yet he still hears that voice.  
Yearns to kiss those sweet lips again.  
Starves for the all-consuming embrace of joyful passion.  
He sobs in pain; rises from the cold bed.  
Forehead against the windowpane, he stares sightlessly at the stars.


End file.
